


ветер в ладонях

by neofinity



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Seokmin is a forest spirit, Soonyoung just a mortal one, a bit sad but warm story, not a literal death, they are happy in the end i promise
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neofinity/pseuds/neofinity
Summary: У него в ладонях свет и жизнь, в следах его шагов вырастают цветы, в карманах плаща ягоды и звездная пыль. Он живет Лесом и дышит им, а Лес доверяет ему свои тайны и магию. Он пускает ветер гулять в волосах Сунёна, переливает ручьи ему в руки и улыбается, глядя ему в глаза. "Будем дружить", - тихо отвечает он.Ау, где Сокмин - дух леса, а Сунён, обычный человек.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 3





	1. ветер в ладонях

Легкое прикосновение к бутонам ромашек, чтобы те распустились. Теплым золотом отливает кора сосен под его руками. Деревья дышат и шепчутся. Кланяются длинными тяжелыми ветвями, расступаются, приветствуют, расправляют могучие корни у него на пути. Влажная мягкая земля чуть приминается от его шагов. У него в карманах спрятана звёздная пыль в холщовых мешочках, у него на плаще растут васильки и мох.  
Лес оживает под его умелыми руками, цветет и дышит от его дыхания, заряжается его улыбками, ручьи поют его голосом. Он ловит солнечные лучи и превращает их в колокольчики и вереск. Он запускает ветер гулять в траве и деревьях. Он укладывает лес спать и будит его на рассвете. Он читает ему сказки и поет песни. Ухаживает за ним и бережет его, хранит его секреты и магию.

Аккуратный белый дом стоит на самом краю поселка, просторная терраса выходит прямо к лесу. Сунён переехал сюда всего пару месяцев назад, пытаясь скрыться от городской суеты и шума. 

От старой деревянной калитки во внутреннем дворе, должно быть, когда-то была тропинка, которая вела прямо в лес, но она давным-давно заросла и сейчас на земле еле-еле можно разглядеть ее очертания. Сунён аккуратно отпирает засов и открывает калитку, слыша скрип заржавевших петель, которые так и кричат чтобы их смазали. Качая головой, мысленно делая себе пометку о том, что надо будет этим заняться, он делает шаг на мягкую молодую траву и поднимает взгляд на лес, который нависает над ним, осторожно и в то же время как-то упреждающе. Он еще совсем мрачный и местами очень дырявый, лишь высокие старые сосны заполняют пространство своей темной зеленью иголок. Ранняя весна. Голые ветки кустарников и деревьев покачиваются на слабом ветру. Сунён подходит к самой кромке леса, кладет руку на ствол одной из двух сосен-близнецов, которые сплетаются кронами где-то высоко вверху, отчего выглядят как вход в какой-то портал. Шершавая влажная кора оставляет отпечатки на его ладони и чуть заметные грязные следы. Дальше в сам лес Сунён идти не решается, потому что земля еще влажная после снега, а его туфли и брюки не предназначены для прогулок по грязи. Спокойствие и безмятежность. Он готовит себе ужин на просторной, светлой, хоть и старенькой кухне, окна которой выходят на лес, заваривает чай и утопает в старом диване и мыслях о переезде, ремонте и спокойной тихой жизни вдали от города.

У Сокмина много работы: разбудить растения и животных, убрать снег, где не нужно, и добавить там, где ему ещё рано таять. Быть спокойным и тихим, как любой лес после зимней спячки. Он играет на флейте и бродит по звериным следам, пытаясь угадать их дела и заботы. Всё так же, как и всегда.

Если бы Сунён мог просто бросить все и направить все свои силы на обустраивание нового жилища он бы, клянется, несомненно это сделал, но в город слишком затянул его в себя, слишком многими руками и делами он связан. Слишком много работы и разных дел. Поэтому переезд проходит очень долго и мучительно. Он старается приезжать по выходным, но и это у него получается далеко не каждую неделю. Потихоньку перевозит свои вещи в коробках и выносит старый хлам от бывших хозяев. Кухня в доме старая, гарнитур цвета светлого дуба давно потерял свой блеск и слишком заляпан во многих местах. Кран течет. А кровати у него здесь пока и вовсе нет, и он спит на старом пыльном диване в гостиной, который следовало бы в первую очередь разобрать и выкинуть.

Всё так же, как и всегда, за исключением того, что по вечерам, очень редко, Сокмин замечает маленькое светящееся пятно. Однажды пятно светится всю ночь и он не выдерживает и, поддавшись любопытству, подходит к кромке леса. Этот дом практически пустовал последние полтора года и его хозяева объявлялись здесь лишь изредка, раз в месяц или около того, да и то очень редко оставались на ночь, так что Сокмин уже почти совсем уже забыл про его существование. Зачем беспокоиться и наблюдать за тем, что не несет никакой опасности. 

Сунён мечтал жить в своём доме ещё со старшей школы, быть поближе к природе, чтобы после серого, запутавшегося в разноцветных неоновых огнях, полного шума и толп людей города, иметь возможность отдохнуть в тишине. А уж иметь дом прямо возле леса, на самом отшибе, с окнами кухни, выходящими на него, было выше всяких ожиданий. Сунён сам не понимал, как ему удалось найти такое выгодное предложение, но всё это было уже неважно, он был счастлив. Хоть переезд и ремонт в новом доме отнимали у него все свободное время и силы после работы, он был счастлив. 

Сейчас здесь горит свет, и значит, что дом ожил и что в нем живут люди. Сокмин любопытен как маленькие совята. Издалека наблюдает за происходящим, широко раскрыв глаза. Вот на первом этаже зажглась лампа и появился человек, несущий в руках коробку, которую он ставит на пол и уходит за следующей. В целом он приносит ещё три коробки и встает посреди комнаты, подбоченившись, явно осматривая помещение вокруг него. Затем поворачивается лицом к окну и, оперевшись локтями на кухонный стол, устремляет взгляд в лес. Сокмин рассматривает его лицо и чувствует что-то теплое и безопасное в нём. Свет выключается и дом погружается во тьму, слышится звук двигателя автомобиля и человек уезжает. Всё живое оставляет свои следы там, где оно пребывает и по следам этим можно многое узнать о его владельце. Но Сокмин не решается подойти к ожившему и окрасившемся теплом дому, не хочется разгадывать все загадки сразу, и он уходит вглубь своего родного леса с мыслями о том, что надо понаблюдать за его обитателями подольше.

***

От прикосновений его рук к воротам калитки их начинает оплетать плющ, который Сунён замечает через пару дней, когда снова приезжает с вещами и коробками и срывает его, в очередной раз делая себе заметку, что надо бы заняться забором и смазать петли. Но через несколько дней плющ вырастает снова, а вместе с ним и яркая молодая зеленая трава ковриком выстилается у калитки.  
Сокмин правда старается быть осторожным, но иногда природа во всем своем великолепии сильнее его, и тогда в следах его шагов распускаются цветы, с полей шляпы капает звонкая ручейная вода, в карманах плаща вырастают грибы и ягоды, в руках светится солнце и от прикосновений его все живое сливается с зеленью. Все тянется к нему и греется от него, расцветает вокруг него и он сам порой ничего не может с этим поделать, потому что лес живет в нем и дышит им. Потому-то плющ оплетает калитку и тропинка от дома к лесу зарастает мягкой зеленой травой. Потому-то и вдоль забора вырастают колокольчики и клевер, которым Сунён удивляется каждый раз. И если плющ он обрывает, то цветы не трогает, потому что они ему нравятся. 

***

Сунён стоит у тех же двух сосен, к которым ведет невидимая тропинка от его дома, так же оперевшись ладонью, прощупывая старую шершавую кору. На нем обычные черные кроссовки и старые джинсы, тёплая тёмно-синяя кофта под зеленой ветровкой и черная кепка. За спиной - потрёпанный рюкзак. 

С ветром, перебегающим по веткам деревьев, к Сокмину приходит новость о том, что человек зашел в его лес. Он наблюдает за ним, сидя на ветке сосны. За тем, как гость осматривает вековые деревья, как осторожно идёт по тропинке, стараясь не наступать на цветы. Он присаживается на корточки у зарослей ландышей, чтобы рассмотреть их поближе и Сокмин уже заранее готовится испытать укол за сорванные цветы, но незнакомец лишь наклоняется к ним, чтобы вдохнуть тонкий нежный аромат, а затем достает из рюкзака маленькую мыльницу и делает пару снимков. 

Сунён осторожно и медленно гуляет по лесу, засматриваясь по сторонам, поднимая голову, рассматривая узоры, которые образуют кроны деревьев где-то высоко на фоне неба, чуть не запинается об выступающие корни. В лесу свежо и тихо, слышно лишь изредка щебетание птиц и как где-то высоко качаются ветви сосен. В лесу всё становится каким-то другим. И сам тоже меняешься под его воздействием, под его величием и спокойствием. Лес лечит. Забирая с собой твои тревоги и мысли, освобождая голову, наполняя воздухом. Сунён останавливается на небольшой полянке и закрывает глаза, раскрывая руки, полной грудью вдыхая запах хвои и влажной земли и веток, открываясь навстречу лесу, шепча ему “будем же друзьями”. И Сокмин, наблюдающий за ним сверху, спускает ему в открытую ладонь лепесток ромашки.  
-Будем друзьями, - мысленно отвечает человеку хозяин леса.

***

Сидя на земле, вырывая сорняки из газона, Сунён замечает какое-то движение краем глаза, но не придает ему какого-то особенного значения, пока что-то не привлекает его внимание снова. И тогда, резко развернув голову, он видит его. Кто этот он Сунён понятия не имеет, но пока он задумчиво пялится на него, таинственный незнакомец уже поспешно убегает и прячется в недрах леса. Сунён не решается следовать за ним. 

Сокмин сам не понимает, чего испугался, ведь он хотел познакомиться с обитателем этого одинокого дома. Задумчиво поглаживая лисёнка, сидящего у него на коленях, он улыбается собственной пугливости. Разве может хозяин леса чего-то бояться? Пальцы скользят по пушистой оранжевой шёрстке. Он сидит в окружении зверей и птиц в корнях огромной красно-оранжевой сосны и думает о том, что вообще происходит за пределами леса.

Он решается снова прийти через неделю, потому что чаще всего человек бывает здесь целый день по выходным. Тихо подходит к калитке, у которой, склонившись, человек смазывает петли, и, когда он поднимает голову, встречается с ним взглядом и замирает. Сокмин молчит. Выпрямившись, вытерев ладонь о штанину, улыбнувшись, человек протягивает руку:  
-Сунён.  
-Хозяин леса, - стоя всё так же неподвижно, не протягивая руки в ответ, произносит Сокмин.  
Сунён мягко улыбается, прикрыв глаза.  
-Приятно познакомиться, хозяин леса. 

***

У хозяина леса плащ из листьев. У него кудрявые волосы, которые он иногда прячет под широкополой шляпой с серебряными колокольчиками. Свободные штаны и рубашка коричневого цвета. И везде - побеги зелени, которые оплетают его тело, сцепившись с одеждой, так органично, что этого даже не замечаешь, если не всматриваешься достаточно долго. Когда дух леса смеется, Сунёну слышится журчание ручьев. Колокольчики на его шляпе вторят этому звуку, и всё переливается и искрится. В волосах его иногда прячутся цветы, из рук льется свет, из карманов выпадают ягоды и грибы.

-Так это из-за тебя вокруг забора начали расти цветы? - с улыбкой спрашивает Сунён. Сокмин смущённо разводит руками.  
-Прости, иногда я не могу это контролировать. Могу их убрать, если тебе не нравится.  
-Нееет, ты что! - быстро возражает тот. - Они очень красивые, я всегда хотел, чтобы у меня в доме были цветы.

Они сидят на крыше летнего домика, из алюминиевого чайничка тянется струйка пара, стрекочут сверчки и слышно пение птиц где-то в лесу. Грея в руках кружки с лесным чаем, они болтают о жизни. Каждый о своей. Сунён рассказывает о большом городе и своей работе, о том как устал и как хочется в отпуск, как поскорее хочется обставить этот дом, чтобы в нем было комфортно жить. Сокмин - о необъятном лесе, о его тайнах и тропках. Лесной хозяин болтает ногами, свесив их вниз, что кажется Сунёну невероятно забавным и милым. Потому что такое могущественное и старое существо в душе как ребенок.

Сокмин достает из карманов целые горсти ягод и протягивает ладони к своему новому другу.  
-Бери, мне не жалко.

Солнечные зайчики бегут по его ладоням и рассыпаются звонко по плащу и земле, убегая и исчезая бесследно. Он просит Сунёна закрыть глаза и вытянуть руки перед собой. Тёплое прикосновение, лёгкое, приятное покалывание, и когда Сунён открывает глаза, видит маленький цветок колокольчика, парящий над ладонями. Сокмин смотрит на его неподдельное удивление и восхищение и не может сдержать улыбки, потому что его новый знакомый выглядит так, как будто ему на самом деле всего пять лет и он впервые увидел красивую игрушку в витрине магазина.

-Выглядишь ты так, как будто младше меня.  
-Ты и представить себе не можешь, насколько я тебя старше.

Когда Сокмин задумывается, он понемногу становится прозрачнее, и Сунён видит свет внутри него.  
Сунён хочет взять его руку в свою, и в тот момент, когда он накрывает ее ладонью, она проходит насквозь. Сунён отдергивает руку, а дух, неловко улыбаясь, разворачивается к нему.  
-Ой, прости, я задумался.  
Рука хозяина леса становится более плотной и светится не так сильно. Но когда Сунён дотрагивается до его кожи, он буквально чувствует весь этот свет, что собрался в нём. Рука у хозяина леса тёплая и мягкая, приятное золотистое тепло перетекает с его ладони на ладонь человека, немного покалывая. 

***

-Неужели ты вообще ничего не знаешь о мире?  
-Я давно не выходил из Леса. Мне попросту было незачем.  
-Но ко мне ты всё-таки пришел.  
-Что-то звало меня, природа редко когда готовит тропы, по которым никто не пройдёт. Для меня была тропа к тебе - и я пришёл.

Пригласив его к себе в дом, Сунён с интересом наблюдает за тем, как дух рассматривает всё вокруг себя. Трогая всё непривычное и слишком холодное. Деревянный старый кухонный гарнитур под его руками преображается и, как будто впитав в себя его силу, приобретает тот вид, который, вероятно был у него изначально.  
-Он из дерева, - поясняет Сокмин, - а дерево многое помнит и оно отзывчиво. Даже когда уже срублено.

-А это что? - принюхиваясь к банке, морща нос от сильного запаха, спрашивает Сокмин.  
Сунён смеется, замечая гримасу на лице духа.  
-Это кофе, хочешь попробовать?  
-Это едят?  
-Это пьют.  
Сунён варит кофе в маленькой турке, добавляет молоко и сливки и протягивает кружку Сокмину.  
-Пробуй.  
Сокмин морщится после первого глотка.  
-Горько, - ещё один глоток, - но что-то в этом есть.  
-Вот видишь, и мне есть чем тебя удивить, - глядя на него поверх кружки улыбается Сунён.

Сокмин держит ладони над головой Сунёна, и по его волосам бегут побеги, закольцовываясь в венок, отращивая листы и распуская бутоны.  
-Вот так, зато мне не приходится рвать цветы просто так.

-Я знаю многое о мире и его тайнах. Я знаю много того, чего вам никогда не постичь.  
-И тем не менее ты не знаешь ничего о технике.  
Дух пожимает плечами.  
-Она меня не сильно заботит.  
-И всё-таки в этом плане я знаю гораздо больше тебя.  
-Но техника недолговечна и непостоянна, а земля знает и помнит всё. 

Сокмин не боится техники, его больше пугают люди. Хотя они кажутся ему довольно интересными и любопытными и достойными наблюдения, к сожалению, он знает, какой вред люди наносят лесу и каких трудов ему стоит защищать его и оберегать от незваных гостей. Он не боится техники, он боится людей, потому что техника сделана людьми и управляют ей тоже люди, а значит они - его главная опасность и главные враги.

Сокмин ведет гостя осторожно, держа за руку, предупреждая о камнях и выступающих корнях, чтобы тот не запнулся. Глаза у человека закрыты, потому что путь к сердцу леса простым смертным недоступен, от них он скрывается и запутывает их странными тропинками, заставляя блуждать между деревьев. Лишь его хозяин и хранитель может провести кого-то, у кого закрыты глаза и открыто сердце.  
-Можешь открывать глаза.  
И взору Сунёна предстает огромная сосна с оранжево-золотистой корой, из-под которой пробивается теплый свет. Воздух искрится и сверкает золотистой пылью, маленькие звездочки парят в воздухе.  
-Так вот значит где ты живешь, - глаза и рот Сунёна широко раскрыты от удивления. Он медленно обходит дерево, осматривая его со всех сторон.  
-Можно? - спрашивает он, вытянув руку, не решаясь дотронуться до коры.  
Сокмин лишь кивает ему в ответ, улыбаясь.  
Под корой бьется огромное сердце, под корой бежит свет, ручьи и травяной сок, под корой кипит жизнь, под корой живет магия. Сунён, не в силах противиться теплу, исходящему от сосны, обнимает его, прислонившись всем телом, чувствуя невероятный комфорт и спокойствие.  
-Я бы остался здесь навсегда.  
Сокмин грустно качает головой: “тебе нельзя”.

Сокмин дарит ему каплевидный кулончик из коры той-самой-сосны на тонком холщовом шнурке. Кулончик тёплый, как летние закаты и душевные разговоры.  
-Он будет тебя оберегать. Сохрани его.

Сокмин запускает свежий ветер гулять в волосах Сунёна, приносит ему ягоды и травы для чая, который они заваривают по вечерам, когда Сунён возвращается из города с работы и пьют, сидя на маленькой аккуратной веранде. Сунён рассказывает о своих проблемах, а лесной хозяин лечит его, забирая с собой боль, оставляя вместо нее запах хвои и родниковую свежесть. 

***

-Не хочешь немного поближе познакомиться с человеческими развлечениями? - спрашивает однажды вечером Сунён. - На следующей неделе на выходных в городе будет ярмарка, можем съездить на неё вместе.  
Сокмин отрывает свой взгляд от леса и переводит его на Сунёна. В них читается замешательство. Сунён мягко улыбается и кладёт руку ему на плечо.  
-Там будет много разных развлечений и будет очень красиво, особенно вечером.  
-Много ли там людей?  
Сунён с грустью вздыхает, отводя взгляд, но затем, глядя прямо в глаза лесному духу, говорит:  
-Я буду рядом с тобой всё это время. Я никуда от тебя не уйду. Всё будет хорошо, обещаю. - И слегка стискивает твёрдое физическое плечо.

-Залезай в машину, не бойся. Тебе понравится.

Сокмина пугает толпа людей, несмотря на то, что все они выглядят счастливыми и дружелюбными. Он не хочет никому мешать и доставлять неудобств, поэтому становится невидимым и неосязаемым для них, пролетая сквозь них. И лишь руки его крепко держатся за руку Сунёна и тот ощущает их тепло и как в них горит жизнь. Он не возражает, и не удивляется, лишь кладет свою ладонь поверх его и ведет их дальше через кишащую жизнью ярмарку. 

Сунён забирает у продавца два облака сахарной ваты - белой и розовой.  
-Ну и как тебе?  
-Слишком сладко, - облизывая пальцы, отвечает дух. - Но вкусно.  
-Ты можешь стать видимым, не бойся.  
Колокольчики и бубенчики на шляпе Сокмина и на рукавах его легкого плаща тихонько позвякивают, когда они идут вдоль ярмарочных рядов. Флажки и фонарики с гирляндами, растянутые между столбов, деревьев и прилавков, качаются на ветру. Духу нравится это ощущение праздника и расслабленного веселья. Они рассматривают разные поделки и прилавки с уличной едой, пробуют понемногу того и другого. Сунён покупает для Сокмина маленький серебряный бубенчик в виде листика с изогнутой ножкой.  
-Зачем мне это? - спрашивает его хозяин леса, рассматривая крохотный подарок, лежащий на ладони.  
-Просто так, подарок, - пожимает плечами человек. - Почему ты мне можешь подарить что-то, а я тебе нет? Да и просто так, на память.  
Бубенчик Сокмин крепит к шляпе. “На память.”

Колесо обозрения светится яркими огоньками.  
Сокмин сам весь светится от восторга и радости, впитывая дружелюбную атмосферу вокруг и общее расслабленное и веселое настроение. Он светится, и воздух вокруг него начинает светиться тоже, и крошечные светлячки кружат вокруг головы, и в волосах начинают распускаться крохотные незабудки. Сунён лишь посмеивается, поглядывая на лесного духа.  
-Не хочешь прокатиться вон на том колесе напоследок, посмотреть на город с высоты?

Солнце, что начало клониться к закату, нежным оранжево-персиковым светом заливает город, кое-где уже зажглись фонари. И свет, отражаясь от окошек, дробится на миллиарды ярких осколков,  
-Красиво, - шепчет хранитель леса, ладонями и носом прижавшись к стеклу. С углов кабины, оплетая сиденья, ползёт плющ и Сунён, замечая это, кладёт руку поверх руки духа и снова это приятное тёплое покалывание  
-Эй-эй! Будь аккуратнее, а то мы отсюда не спустимся  
-Прости, - виновато качает головой тот. 

-Спасибо, - на прощание говорит дух, стоя возле калитки.  
-Да не за что , - улыбается ему в ответ Сунён. - Я не так уж много могу сделать, чудес у меня в кармане не припасено.  
Сокмин прижимает его к себе, заключая в объятия и Сунён чувствует, всего несколько мгновений, как их обоих оплетает плющ, сильный запах травы и ягод и тёплый свет. Сокмин отстраняется, и проскользнув через калитку, машет Сунёну рукой, убегая к лесу, крича ему:  
-Спасибо ещё раз! Большое спасибо!

***

-Я буду приходить реже, - оперевшись на забор, сложив голову на руки, Сокмин заглядывает человеку в глаза.  
-Я понимаю, - с лёгкой улыбкой отвечает Сунён.  
-Осень - самое тяжёлое время, - вздыхает дух. - Подготовить лес к зиме - большая работа.

Он обязательно придёт, когда отправит лес в сладкий сон, когда накроет его тёплым одеялом, чтобы тот не замерз под снегом. Придёт, всё такой же пахнущий летом и травой, но к этому запаху примешается ещё запах сырой земли и прелых листьев. Придёт и будет пить чай на просторной светлой кухне Сунёна, слушая его болтовню и показывая маленькие чудеса, радуя его как ребенка.


	2. иди через лес

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> не читайте эту часть если не хотите чтобы вам было грустно(
> 
> а если хотите, чтобы было очень грустно, послушайте ещё Иди через лес - Сплин и наложите эту песню на этот фик

_if this was a love story_

Смертные всегда уходят. Некоторые возвращаются. Те, кто возвращаются, прорастают колокольчиками с нежно-голубыми бутонами, пробегают звонкими лесными ручьями, зажигаются новыми звёздами на тёмном небе, прорастают молодыми дубами. И Сунён обязательно прорастёт тоже. Сокмин знает об этом, потому что тот уже дал росток в его сердце.  
-Я знаю, что ты обязательно вернёшься, - шепчет он, прижимая ладони к груди. 

Невыносимо больно смотреть как люди стареют и умирают. Поэтому Сокмин и не выходит из леса. Он любит детей, тем не менее. С детьми проще - они вырастают и забывают сказки про волшебный лес и про его хранителя, и не нужно беспокоиться об их привязанности. Сокмин приносит им цветы и ягоды, наполняет для них водой ручьи, чтобы они могли пускать по ним свои маленькие кораблики, зажигает светлячков темной ночью. Но ко взрослым привязываться совершенно противопоказано. И уж тем более нельзя им показывать то, что спрятано в сердце леса, делать для них маленькие чудеса, пускать магию коснуться их ладоней и щёк. И тем не менее Сокмин это сделал. Ради этого молодого мужчины, что открыл ему свое сердце и позволил посадить там свой росток. 

Смертных нельзя любить. Могут ли вечные могущественные бестелесные существа вообще знать что такое любовь? Сокмин любил свой лес. Потому что он был его домом, его мастерской, его комфортом, его заботой, его подопечным и его охраной. Мог ли он любить что-то помимо леса, за его пределами? В груди у него теснились незабудки, ромашки и розовые васильки и в нём становилось так ужасно много света, когда он просто думал о своем новом знакомом. И он временами терял контроль над силами и потому поляна, где они часто проводили время, вся заросла разными цветами, и по шляпе его, звеня колокольчиками, капала роса и он переливал ручьи Сунёну в руки и заплетал ему в волосы травы и солнечных зайчиков. И чувствовал тепло от его его кожи. Тепло от его смеха. Чувствовал свет и счастье. И жизнь. И любовь.

Нельзя любить смертных. Но тем более нельзя им давать полюбить тебя.

Поцелуй пахнет травой и сосновыми иголками, а на вкус как малина и цветы клевера. Растекается мёдом золото по губам. И когда Сокмин отстраняется, Сунён сидит неподвижно, закрытыми глазами и раскрытыми губами, задержав дыхание, впитывая и пропуская через себя ту жизненную силу, что получил от духа. 

Пройдёт ещё возможно, всего лишь несколько лет, прежде чем наступит неизбежное. Прежде чем придётся покинуть его навсегда. Прежде чем Сунён зарастёт. Сокмину просто придётся уйти и унести с собой воспоминания о нем, посадив их в глубине леса, рядом с самой старой сосной, взращивая их и лелея, пообещав себе больше никогда не покидать пределов родного дома. 

Он похоронит его образ в траве, слезами наполнит ручьи и лужи, цветами украсит его ладони и щёки.  
-Я хочу быть с тобой, - шепчет Сунён, держа руки Сокмина в своих. Теплые, со светом и жизнью внутри. - Хочу быть с тобой. Всё остальное не имеет смысла всё равно.

Природа никогда не делает троп, по которым никто не пройдет. Перед Сокмином появилась тропа к дому Сунёна, значит так должно было быть.

Он аккуратно ловит в свои ладони крохотный комочек света и чувствует его сердцебиение и как покалывает кожу от соприкосновения. Смотрит на него и улыбается над его крохотностью и беспомощностью. Ему ещё предстоит вырасти и вернуть себе форму и многому предстоит научиться. Но самое главное, что они теперь вместе. Сунён здесь. Пусть и пройдёт немало времени, прежде чем он вновь станет самим собой.


End file.
